Evil Great White Shark
Evil Great White Sharks are the enemy counterparts of Great White Sharks, exclusive to Hungry Shark Evolution and Hungry Shark World. Evil Great White Sharks differ in appearance to the playable Great White Sharks. These creatures are hostile and are extremely dangerous presences if encountered. Danger Rating Evil Great White Sharks have a danger rating of Extreme, making their attacks deal massive amounts of damage ( ), which is sufficient to instantly kill a fully grown Reef Shark. Even worse is that they are quite common, being a great threat for beginners. Behaviour If an Evil Great White Shark is within medium distance, the game will zoom out the camera to alert you of its presence. If approached, or it happens to swim by your shark, the Evil Great White Shark will automatically lunge at your shark and bite. Evil Great White Sharks seem to swim about randomly - there is no definite movement for them, similar to other evil sharks. Location Evil Great White Sharks can be found in areas where the water is deep. They are rare and sometimes appear to the left of the map, above the Crab Lair; they are almost always found near the right/middle portion of the map. Many of them are found in the right-most area near the Kempy Cave, Near The Sunken Item of Jade Dragon it Also Spawn in 1 Groups. In the first version of the game, it has been found in the location of the Moon on the Stick, however it was replaced by an Enemy Megalodon, then later was replaced with an Enemy Big Daddy or an Enemy Mr. Snappy or an Enemy Alan, Destroyer of Worlds. Gallery Evil great white shark chasing a player smooth hammerhead.jpg|Evil Great White Shark chasing a player Smooth Hammerhead in Arctic Ocean Screenshot 2018-02-21-19-00-06-716 com.ubisoft.hungrysharkworld.png|An Evil Great White Shark kills Mako Shark in Hungry Shark World’s Arctic Ocean An evil great white making a foolish attack on a player's atomic shark.png|An evil great white making a foolish attack on a player's atomic shark Player's atomic shark is attacked for evil great white sharks.jpg|Atomic Shark Player Sourounded by Evil Great Whites Megalodon player devuors an evil great white shark.jpg| Megaladon Eating an Evil Great White Flying Great White.jpeg|Flying Great White in the Museum Evil Great White shark (world).jpg| Evil Great White in Hungry Shark World sand shark.png|The Sand Shark encounters a Evil Great White Shark in the Arctic Ocean rla.jpg evil great white shark.jpg Evil Jet pack great white.jpg| Flying Great White in game EVIL GREAT WHITE.jpeg|Evil Great White in the Museum Trivia * Like all Evil/Enemy counterparts of sharks, the Evil Great White Shark sports a darker colour and more ragged appearance. * The Evil Great White Shark closely resembles the protagonist shark of the Hungry Shark Trilogy. * The screen zooms out when you approach an Evil Great White Shark , even when you are a Big Daddy. This may be done to show that either it is still dangerous to a Big Daddy or that it has high rewards. * The reward on it is marked Extreme yet the danger is marked Extreme so these beasts are a threat, even to Moby Dick Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Prey Category:Hazards Category:Fish Category:Dangerous Prey Category:Zoom-On Objects Category:Edible Category:Underwater Category:Eatable only by GW and above Category:Extreme danger rating Category:Evil sharks Category:Prey with a valuable reward Category:Strong Sharks Category:Enemy XXL Sharks Category:Pacific Islands Category:Arctic Ocean Category:Arabian Sea Category:South China Sea Category:Hungry Shark World Category:Sharks Category:The sharks from octonauts Category:Sharks from octonauts